Calling
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE! A sequel of sorts to Rejection Hotline, dedicated to Shrouded-Obsession. Squall now has the number of the cute brunet from the club. The only problem is his courage to call it. LeSo with others.


X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, Kingdom Hearts, Squall, Rinoa, and Final Fantasy 8 are the sole property of Square Enix, which means if I save up my entire life I might be able to buy them. However I could never own Sora, Roxas, Axel, or Zexion because they're owned by Disney and dammit, Disney is GOD. All I own is the little old lady in the library that now hates Squall. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Title**: Calling

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: LeSo with random others

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai and a whole bunch of other randomness!

**Summary**: A sequel of sorts to Rejection Hotline. Squall now has the number of the cute brunet from the club. The only problem is his courage to call it. LeSo with others.

**Dedication**: To Shrouded-Obsession, for taking BOTH the second part of the interlude and the 14th chapter of The 13th Hour and beta-ing them on her vacation/on the way back! Seriously, awesome beta-ing at it's best right there. I know I'm supposed to be writing the ZSH story, and I am, I swear! This just wouldn't leave my head and I needed to get it out of the way so here ya go~!

**Notes**: If there are things you don't understand (possibly FF8 things) then look to the bottom after you read the entire thing and I shall explain it. (I say after you read the whole one-shot to avoid spoilers.)

X.X.X.X

**Calling**

X.X.X.X

"I haven't called him, maybe he's not the one." He told her, but he knew it wasn't that easy. He lived, breathed, and ate with the memory of the young man, _Sora_, with flawless blue eyes from a sunny day and lovely tanned skin and a gorgeous smile so beautiful yet elegant. No, Squall knew that _Sora_ was the exact one for him, especially when they had, since he was only expecting one or two, shared more than ten kisses that night and he could still remember exactly what he tasted like. Milk chocolate with just a hint of strawberries, coconut, and pineapple, like a pina colada with chocolate syrup, something he'd never usually go for but now it was all he wanted.

Rinoa had glanced at him darkly, leaning over the table her light pink nails did a small but angry beat against the wood, "And he's going to think you're the type to make-out and dump him! It's almost been a whole week!"

Squall couldn't say anything back to her, knowing she was right, before he glanced down at his homework. Sure, he had managed to write a paragraph in the last hour, if you don't count the four hours earlier where he daydreamed of Sora instead.

"Why don't you go see him instead?"

A somewhat harder problem, besides not even knowing anything more than the boy's name and number, he knew seeing him face to face would be so much harder than picking up his cell phone. And yet, at this point in time, it sounded like a wonderful idea. "I know nothing about him other than name and number."

Rinoa nodded her head, as if agreeing with him for a moment before her eyes sparkled, "Why don't we go back to the club?"

He merely groaned, "I don't want to go back there, you forced me there the last time, I hate those places."

She merely grinned in her defense, "But as you were chatting up your little lover I was eyeing his friends, we should see if we can find any of them there." Before he could say a word she was smiling that cheerful little smile of hers, "Tonight we're going clubbing."

X.X.X.X

Two hours in and when Squall was about to call it quits Rinoa had found one of them.

A blond, just as short as Sora, maybe a tad shorter, with almost as stunning blue eyes and paler version of Sora's body. The boy was dragging what seemed to be his own boyfriend when Rinoa cornered them at the back near the bar with less-fruity drinks. "Hi!" She called, hand waving slyly and warm brown eyes sparkling.

The blond sent her a look and the redhead with him wrapped a thin but muscular arm around his waist, "What do you want?"

She didn't even seemed fazed in the slightest at the blond's tone, "About a week ago you came here, with a brunet." His eyes flashed and Squall nearly wanted to just bolt out to avoid anything awkward, yet he knew it would come, "I don't know if he told you, but among all the times he was giving out the rejection hotline—."

Blondie didn't even let her finish, his eyes raking over Squall's tall and slim form, "—But he gave his real number to someone."

Rinoa smiled that wonderful smile of hers, "Exactly, and Squally was too nervous to call him and we figured it would be easier to see him."

There was a moment before the blond smirked, like he too realized what a horrible idea they had come up with, but the redhead was already busting out laughing. "Sora and his magical gravitational force to guys at it's best." He said between each laugh, blondie merely elbowed him.

He held a hand out, Rinoa shook it and in the middle of the handshake with Squall he tightened his grip. The brunet had to admit, even though he was over-protective, he could get along with the blond just fine. "I'm his younger twin, Roxas."

"I'm Axel." The redheaded man grinned, green eyes sparkling in the club's flashing lights, "Roxas's boyfriend and a close friend of Sora's."

"I'm Rinoa." The smaller brunet perked up happily, "And Sora's fling over here is Squall." He grunted at her and she just smiled. Dammit, she was smiling so much today, he bet she enjoyed this most of all about her job as best friend.

"Sora works at the local library." Roxas said suddenly, even though his mouth was set into a firm frown there was a sparkle in his eyes that said he, too, was enjoying this. "He works with a close friend of ours, Zexion, they work after school."

Rinoa slid into the chair next to Roxas and motioned for Squall to do the same next to her, "Can I buy you a drink as a thank you?"

This time Roxas smirked, "I'd be surprised if you didn't."

Lord, was she going to be the death of him.

X.X.X.X

The library was a quiet place, obviously, which kind of made the idea of Sora working there a little odd. But nonetheless Squall headed to the counter and politely asked the lady what branch he worked at and headed there before she could call him a pedophile and call the cops. Seriously, did they look that different in age? From what he heard from Roxas he was only about five years older than the smaller brunet, and Sora was already at the age of twenty-two, was there really anything wrong there?

Either way he headed up the stairs to the children's books (go figure) and started glancing around for his possible love-interest. (If he could be so lucky to call him that.) It didn't take long to find him, he was towards the back, on a ladder, being handed a bunch of books to put back by a smaller man with silver hair slid over one side of his face. God, what was he to say? Sora looked amazingly better without the flashing lights of the club. His hair was a lighter shade of brown and his eyes were actually a lot brighter, his skin was more of a honey then caramel but in all he still looked attractive, "Uh, hey."

Ooh, nice one, he was sure to get points for that.

The silver-haired teen looked at him questionably but didn't say a word. Sora, however, had looked up, blinked and squeaked, then managed to loose his footing on the ladder and fell to the floor with a small '_oof'_. It was good he was only two small shelves up, thank god for the children's section. It looked like the slate-haired teen was going to ask Sora if his bum was okay (Squall would kill himself if _that_ was damaged, and after the thought he mentally slapped himself) but the brunet merely clutched the book he was holding tightly, "What are you doing here?"

"Roxas told me you worked here." He muttered out, completely ignoring the searching look the other teen gave him.

"Oh." Sora paused, he then gave out a small squeak, "Right, sorry, Squall this Zexion, a friend of my mine, Zexion this is Squall, he's uh..."

What could they call each other considering they had several kisses and no dates?

"The guy from the club." Zexion finally spoke, eyes looking over Squall's face, who nodded. "Word gets around fast when Sora's involved." The smaller brunet blushed brightly as Zexion excused himself.

Sora flashed him that dazzling smile, though it looked kind of weak, probably because he just got seen landing on his ass, "I thought you would call."

What was he to say to that? '_Oh, I didn't call because I was nervous and well, I just wanted to see what you looked like again. Now I can have better dreams of you._' Thank god he only said that in his head, if he said it out loud then Squall Leonhart probably would've cried right then and there. "I felt like I moved too forward for you." At least he was admitting the truth, as amazing as those kisses were, Squall did feel kind of guilty for just springing them up upon him when Sora didn't even know his name. "So I took it easy, then I heard you worked here and, well, here I am."

The brunet brushed back a spike of chocolate hair before giving Squall a softer version of his smile. It was more subtle, more calm, and yet just as beautiful. "I didn't even think you'd worry about that." He admitted before he glanced down at the watch around his wrist, "I get break in five minutes, want to go grab lunch?"

The only time Squall thanked Sora for having Japanese-style school, a six-day week of school but he got out at noon? Yes, that was a little extra time for him, and he was going to enjoy it. "Sure."

Sora flashed him what seemed to be a regular quick smile before he shoo'd him off to the sitting area for adults. Thank god he didn't give him one of those small damn plastic chairs.

X.X.X.X

When he returned home Rinoa was waiting for him, he must've still had that smug yet peaceful look on his face.

"Did you guys go out??" She pressed, eyes wide with wonder as she chewed her bottom lip.

"If you count lunch during his break and ice cream on the walk to his house a date." He muttered, slipping to his desk like it totally wasn't a date.

Really, Squall was squealing for himself on the inside, maybe if you paused you could hear it.

Or possibly it was just me hearing it.

Anyways.

Rinoa had squealed herself, loud and not as annoying as usual since he saw Sora today. She shook his shoulder and demanded details and sat there and listened as he left out pretty much everything she wanted to hear.

"We had lunch, then when he got off work we had ice cream."

She wailed, "Squall, that's not what I meant!"

"Oh, you want _details_, that'll cost you." He replied smugly, maybe it was just because of Sora, but he was feeling rather joyous today. Yeah, must've been because of Sora.

Already Rinoa was pulling out her wallet and taking out hundred dollar bills. He waved her off, not willing to take the money her father gave her, "You have to keep everyone out of my hair for a two days."

She put the money back in her pocket, though he was able to tell she wanted to get rid of it just because General Caraway gave it to her. "Tell me?" She pleaded, eyes watering.

Taking it as a yes he sighed and readied himself on his chair as she sat across from him on his bed, "We went to lunch at that little sushi place near the library, I found out loves food." Understatement of the century, Sora had ordered at least three times Squall's order, managed to finish it all, then asked Squall if he would eat what was on his plate. The smaller brunet blushed as he realized he just acted that way on a date, but Squall still found it absolutely adorable, "And he hates tuna."

Rinoa looked amused the entire time, eyes sparkling and eager to hear more, "Go on!"

"And after I took him back to work and talked with his friend Zexion." He'd been sent a glare by the old lady working the desk from earlier, after he spent most time with Zexion, who got off his shift earlier than Sora. He and Zexion got along well, at least he hopefully wasn't going to have any talking behind his back, "Then after work I took him to the ice cream shop a block away." He'd give the lady a smug look as they neared the front doors of the library and Sora had shyly blushed and took his hand. Even though Squall wasn't the one who started it she looked downright furious with him, "And after that I walked him home."

"Did you kiss him?" She prodded, eyes wide with anticipation.

He wouldn't admit it to her, even if she was his best friend. As they stopped at the door of the two story house that Sora was staying at with his brother and cousin the brunet had managed to get ice cream on his cheek. Without hesitation he leaned down and kissed it off, giving Sora a moment to blush before he turned and gave Squall a shy peck on the lips. It was exactly how Sora's cousin and the owner of the house, Cloud Strife, found then, He had all-but-shoved them inside before his interrogation began and, considering he got to go home, Squall thought he passed.

Just by seeing the look in his eye and the very faint dust of pink on his cheeks, she knew it was time to squeal and squeal she did. There was a knock on his door and Zell's voice was heard, he could vaguely be heard shouting something to his boyfriend, Seifer, but Rinoa had rushed to the door and, true to their agreement, began to yell at them to leave and not return until two days later.

Squall, however, was sitting there content and squealing louder than Rinoa on the inside.

She slid back in and gave a wide grin, "You guys are going on another date soon, right? When are you going to call him to plan that out?"

It was at that moment Squall's squeals went into quiet wails.

She watched him pale and she knew, just knew.

"You can kiss him and talk to him and yet you can't pick up the damn phone and call him??"

Maybe he had a fear of phones, what was that called, phonaphobia?

"Sukōru Reonhāto you are calling him _tonight_!"

Either way it looked like Rinoa was going to force him to get over it tonight.

He hoped Sora was ready for a four-hour phone call of him saying nothing while Sora said everything.

"And you're going to say more than five sentences to him!"

Damn. Did '_What's up?_' count?

X.X.X.X

**Information You Might Not Know!**

In The Rejection Hotline I stated that Squall and Sora shared several kisses, and for those of you that don't know several means anywhere from three to seven. And I like to have that be seven for this to make them have shared ten kisses. Can't get enough smoochies, I say. Hahahaha.

In Final Fantasy 8 Squall was 18 and in Kingdom Hearts Sora was 14, and considering Square implied KH happened a while after the FF games I'm assuming it's about a year or so which should make Squall 19 in the game and thus 5 years older than him. You don't have to agree with my logic, I'm just telling you. LOL.

I feel that Squall IS one of those types to do the making-out first then think about what would happen after. He just seems like one to be so preoccupied with his lover that he forgets about the small things nagging him in the back of the head.

For those of you that don't know, Japanese schools are from Monday to Saturday, and although they have this extra day they get out at noon (unlike most schools which I'm guessing gets out sometime afternoon-ish like 3) which is usually why in school mangas they're seen eating right after school.

Yes, I really can see Squall sitting there calmly with a chibi Squall in his mind squealing about his date with Sora. Can't you?

For those who haven't played FF8 (I demand you play it NOW!) General Caraway is father to Rinoa and after her mother, Julia (who I actually think is a hilarious character because she was ALMOST Squall's mom), passed away in a car accident their relationship went from father and daughter to general in the army and leader of a resistance team _against_ the army. And thus, when she gets anything from him, she loathes it and wants to be rid of it. Which is why I can completely see her spending all the money she gets from him freely.

Yes, I can see Squall having a fight with an old lady about Sora's virginity. She probably thought he'd rape him, and truth be told, I think Squall would rape him, too. Hahahaha. Also I, in fact, love tuna (the version on a sandwich) and I go pretty crazy for it too. However I think Sora would totally hate tuna, he'd probably complain about the fishy smell of it. XD

There isn't an exact name for a phobia of phones, so I kind of made my own. I think Squall has a new reason to fear calling Sora, which would be worrying if Cloudy answered. Hahahahaha.

Squall's full Japanese name is Sukōru Reonhāto, I actually love the kanji version, スコール レオンハート.

**Authoress Talk:**

I rick-rolled this entire one-shot, it was a little random but I enjoyed making it funny. Half the stuff in this is what I see Squall doing every time I write a LeSo story and I figured why not put it all in one story to avoid making Squall like this every time I write a LeSo? So yeah.

Please leave me some reviews! If you don't Rinoa will complain to you about General Caraway, and all Final Fantasy 8 fans know how badly she can complain!


End file.
